


fwhip is a babysitter

by dumkeidumb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, X Life SMP
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like jimmy, two of them became kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumkeidumb/pseuds/dumkeidumb
Summary: The Jeremyism prank gone wrong (but is it tho?)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 11





	fwhip is a babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i wrote but pls enjoy it  
> this is so pure brainrot  
> twitter / instagram / tumblr: dumkeidumb

He finished the detailing on the building he was working on. Building in the jungle was a challenge, not only he has to clear the trees, but he also need to have clothes that work on the warm weather.

When he went to put the extra blocks in his chests, he hears a shout.

"Fwhip! Fwhip!"

It sounded like Lizzie, which is odd because she rarely visits him. The shout sounded from his waystone, so he went there. What greeted him was unexpected.

"Oh my god Fwhip," She says more calm now "I can explain why I have two children."

"You better explain fast because I'll think you kidnapped those children." He said accusingly.

"Okay, basically me and Scott decided to prank the Jeremyism members with a splash potion," She gestures to the children "then Joel and Jimmy got splashed by the potion. Mind you we didn't expect them to become children!"

When he looked at her closely, She at one hand was holding her magic broom and the other is holding hands with a brown haired boy, who was carrying a blond boy. He realized that was Joel and Jimmy.

"So, you want me to take care of them?" He asked, "I'm not saying I'm not gonna take care of them, I'm just curious why you decided I should take care of them."

"Well, I mean, you guys have that whole Diamond Designs thing." She stated, gesturing her hand to Fwhip then to the boys "Also we need someone to watch them while me and Scott make another potion to make them adults again."

"Hmmmm, I guess that makes sense. How old do you think are they?" He said while approaching them.

"Well, Joel looks like five six-ish years old, while Jimmy looks three years old."

"How long do you think the reversal potion will take to make?"

"The potion we made before took us a couple of hours, so we think it'll take us a couple of hours to make this one too."

"Well, that settles it then." He said, "I'll take care of them."

"Okay, Joel this is Fwhip," Lizzie gestures to Fwhip then to Joel "He will be taking care of you and Jimmy, so behave." She tuts his nose, he only glared at Fwhip. Fwhip suddenly felt that they may need to warm up to him.

"Welp, I'm going now. Quick tip, Joel might set things to fire and Jimmy might injure himself. Good luck Fwhip!" She said hurriedly as she gets teleported out of the jungle.

"Well, Joel and Jimmy do you guys want a tour-?" He looked back, suddenly the kids aren't there anymore. Wait.

"JOEL! JIMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed, he can't lose them within a minute. He's not that irresponsible.

He went around searching for the boys, he found Jimmy in one of the trees. He almost had a heart attack when Jimmy got caught within the vines. He eventually got him out of the tree, carrying him around to search for the other boy.

He smelled something burning, he quickly went to the burnt smell, he carefully went through the jungle as to not drop Jimmy. He found Joel with sticks in his hands, next to a campfire.

"Joel, what do you have there." He hides his amusement, only seriousness.

"... I wanted to make something warm," He looks at the campfire "so when the night comes, we won't be too cold."

Fwhip sighed. "Joel put out the fire," Joel immediately do what he was told "and hold my hand." Fwhip gave his hand to Joel, who hesitantly grabbed it.

They went back to the lost village, with Jimmy occasionally asking what is what.

"Fip what is that?"

"That's a parrot."

"Can I eat it?"

"No."

"Oh okay."

Joel only walked silently, only glancing at what Jimmy was asking about.

"So Joel how was your day?" Fwhip asked tentatively

"The pretty pink haired lady gave me candy-"

"She also gave me candy too!" Jimmy interjected excitedly

"but she also said that I was being bad for setting things to fire." Joel shrugged.

"Well…" He said, he didn't know what to reply to that. So he decides to stay silent, enjoying the quiet walk.

Fwhip also decided that maybe the jungle wasn't the best place for two children. So he lead them to the waypoint.

"Okay, we're going somewhere else. So grabbed onto me."

Jimmy balled his fist in Fwhips hoodie, Joel only squeeze his hands a little tighter. Fwhip then tapped the waystone, choosing his location.

The teleportation magic swirled around them, feeling the magic seeped into his body. Then he felt no ground, then there was ground beneath him. He open his eyes, the familiar sight greeted him.

"Okay, this is my home." Fwhip said to the two boys, who only looked around the place, faces filled with amazement.

"Fwhip you build this all yourself?" Joel questioned him, the question filled with wonderment.

He only nodded his head. Joel took that as a yes, pulling at Fwhips arm to move. "C'mon, you can show us around, right?"

Jimmy then tried to get out of Fwhips grasp, Fwhip put him down to the ground. Careful to not accidently drop him.

"Yeah, Fip! Show us around!" Jimmy demanded, still glancing around to observe the building.

"Okay okay! You guys don't need to tell me twice!" He chuckled at their excitement.

They spent their afternoon looking around Fwhips house and village. Both boys holding his hands as they walk, Joel taking the lead as he was the most excited about everything. Both of them occasionally asked questions, Jimmy questioning about how they're worth and Joel questioning about the blocks they're made of.

After they tour every inch of every building Fwhip made. Fwhip lead them back to his house. They're still following him because his house is a maze to them.

"Okay guys, sit down on the couch, I'm going to do some stuff."

They did not sit down on the couch.

When he came back from the kitchen, with a popcorn bag on one hand. He sees that the two boys hadn't listened to him. He groaned, he had to find them again, at least this time it was easier because there's no trees in the way.

He went to his bedroom first. He questions why he went there in the first place, but reasoned that they could be anywhere.

He turned the knob, opening the door. He sees Jimmy, jumping on his bed, giggling to himself.

"Jimmy, I know you're having fun, but can you come down? I don't want you to hurt yourself." He asked gently, trying not to startled the blond boy.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. Then continued to jump on the bed. Fwhip groaned, 'Three year olds' he thinks bitterly to himself. Fwhip decided to just grabbed the pillows to use on the couch. Jimmy then suddenly slipped on the blankets and fell down on the floor.

Fwhip cringed at the thud he heard, dropping the pillows to help Jimmy get up. Who is definitely crying at this point. Fwhip shushed him gently, tucked him into his chest and rub circles on his back.

"I already told you Jimmy, that you would hurt yourself if you keep jumping." He reminded the blond boy gently.

"I know…" He mumbled, sounding upset.

"C'mon let's go to the couch yeah?" He grabbed the pillows and a blanket "Also can you grabbed the extra pillows please? My hands are full." Jimmy grabbed the extra pillows, huffing.

They went to the couch, Jimmy immediately sitting on it. Munching on the popcorn that was left there by Fwhip. "Okay, stay there. I need to find Joel."

Jimmy tugged at Fwhip's hoodie sleeve, "Bean said he was going to the pool." Jimmy informed Fwhip.

"Bean?" Jimmy nodded.

Fwhip then patted Jimmys head, thanking him. Then he went to his swimming pool, which was in front of his house. There he sees is Joel, his hand is in the water, moving around, watching the little waves that he created.

Fwhip went to sit down beside Joel, who only gazed up to him then went down to look at his hand again, "Hey, Joel." Fwhip started the conversation.

"Hey… Fwhip," He hesitated for a second, "how do you know my name?" He asked curiously, looking up to him, hand still in the water.

"Well, Lizzie told me your and Jimmys name?"

"The pretty pink haired lady?"

"Yeah her," He said, "anyways why are here at the pool?" Fwhip questioned back.

"Water reminds me the swamp," He glanced back at his hand in the water, "but this water is not dirty like the swamp." He pulls his hand out the water, and stands up.

"Should we go somewhere Fwhip?" He looked at Fwhip, who is now standing up from his sitting position.

"Okay, let's go back to Jimmy." He holds out his hand, Joel rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand.

"Y'know I don't need you to hold my hand." He muttered mostly to himself.

"We really don't need you to be lost right now." Fwhip answered.

They went back to the house, Fwhip leading him to the couch, which Jimmy was still eating the popcorn. "Jimmy, stop eating the popcorn." Which Jimmy responded with more chewing. Fwhip sighed, he needs to make another popcorn bag now.

Joel now sits next to Jimmy, occasionally grabbing a couple of popcorn. "Okay, so we're gonna watch a movie. I'm gonna make more popcorn, you guys are gonna decide the movie, okay?" Fwhip said, giving the remote to the two kids.

When he was done cooking the popcorn, he went back to the children. Who are now playing with the remote, "Did you guys decide yet?" Fwhip asked, both of them startled at his presence, dropping the remote. The remote made a cracking sound when it landed on the floor.

"Um, I wanted to watch this movie called WALL-E," Joel stated, rubbing his hand on his neck, "but Jimmy said he wanted to watch the wizard movie." Jimmy nodded at that.

"Okay we can watch WALL-E first, then we can watch Harry Potter, how about that?" Fwhip asked, picking up the remote to pick the movie they mentioned.

Both boys nodded at his answer, Fwhip organizing the pillows and blanket so they have enough room in the couch.

Fwhip was in the middle of the boys, with Joel in his left side and Jimmy with his right side. Joel was hugging his pillow while Jimmy was snuggling into Fwhip. The popcorn bag in Fwhips lap.

The movie was starting, Joel seemingly excited, staring at the screen, Jimmy wasn't behind with the staring. Fwhip only sighed, he can relax now.

Fwhip sent Lizzie a message with his communicator, 'everything is ok, the boys are at my house rn' Lizzie only responded with an OK.

At the middle of Harry Potter, Joel fell asleep, leaning his head onto Fwhips shoulder. Jimmy trying to stay awake, to finish watching, but to only fall asleep, head in Fwhips lap. Fwhip only ruffling Jimmy's head, his other hand holding onto Joel's shoulder.

Two of the boys are now asleep in the couch, the sound of the movie are now muffled in his ears, his eyes feeling heavy. Lizzie know where they are, a little rest couldn't hurt, he thought to himself. Fwhip then joining them to their slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> when they turned into adults again the don't remember when they were a kid. fwhip remembers, oh how he remembers
> 
> joel is actually the oldest but he radiates so much middle child energy  
> if fwhips a kid he would be like four years old in this universe


End file.
